Just Maybe
by Matron of Madness
Summary: Maybe.. just maybe.. he wouldn't mind being her Rym as much as he thought he would. In fact, he might even consider it. --One-shot--


**[I couldn't help it.. I love this pairing. What is the pairing? I'll never tell. Read to find out xD – This one-shot is in attempt to keep my writer's block away.]**

_I do not own Luminous Arc. Or it's character._

* * *

Running at an incredibly quick speed is quite a dangerous thing to do. Even for witches. And this particular witch was not surprised when she felt one of her feet step on the other, causing her to fall face-first into the grass.

"Ugh!" The witch arose to her feet, swiping off any of the possible dirt that had gotten onto her outfit, or in her case, skin. She had an extremely bold fashion sense, as a lot of people she had run into had mentioned. Her larger-than-normal breasts seemed to barely fit into the extremely revealing lace-top she wore. She did have a jacket on, but it started more below her shoulder than on her torso. It had a white fur lining, with red sleeves, and a purple border. And naturally, the typical witch hat. Hers was large, pink and purple, and of course had a skull on the side, wrapped around it with purple belts.

The most noticeable thing, however, was the fact she wore two freakishly large gloves covering her small hands – both of which had a set of claws on the finger-tips. The only other thing would be the large scythe that was gripped in one hand.

Who else would it be? Vanessa, the Witch of Immolation.

"You shouldn't of ran so fast, then!" Alph came up behind her, huffing as he slowed down. "Now I know why Lucia was complaining about you running off all the time! What's up with you?" He glared at her for a moment, then glanced at the grassy plains they had come to. He hadn't realized they had ran so far out..

"I wanted to see if you could keep up, which you couldn't! I don't know what Lucia sees in you! Your a pathetic Rym.." Vanessa smirked and ran a hand through her pink hair.

"H-Hey!" Alph's eyes glinted in protest, and he quickly crossed his arms. "Weren't you the one trying to, and I quote directly, 'make you mine'?"

"Mm, yes, I was. But that was until I realized you had a-"

"You left me behind!" Theo came slowly up from behind his brother, huffing more than Alph had been in the first place. "You know I'm not the best at running!"

"Sorry, brother.."Alph got a slightly guilty look, sighing.

"Your _going_to be sorry!" A white-haired girl came bounding up the grassy hill, her stern glare mainly shot towards Alph. "Everyone is waiting for you three! We were suppose to meet together an _hour_ ago! Where have you been!?"

"Here," Vanessa answered in an un-interested tone, shrugging. This earned her a glare from the new arrival.

"Calm down, Lucia.." Alph instinctively took a step away from the angry witch, his face twisting in desperation. She was scary when she was angry.. "I'll give you a broom if you promise not to hurt me..?"

Lucia's eyes sparkled for a moment, but she shook it off. "Sh-shut up! We're going! Now!" She walked over and grabbed a hold of Alph's arm. "And Vanessa, make sure you get Theo there-" She cut off, watching as the fire witch rose an eyebrow in question. "On second thought.. Theo, _you _make sure to get _Vanessa_ to the gathering. Okay?"

"I will!" Theo smiled sheepishly, watching his brother's distressed face.

The white-haired witch snickered, then began to pull her Rym along with her, more forcefully than anything else. "Aw, c'mon, Lucia! I can walk there without you dragging me!"

"I doubt that! You weren't even smart enough to clean the blood off your..."

Vanessa sighed as they got further away, listening to their voices getting softer. "They certainly act like soul-mates," she muttered, placing a hand on her forehead.

"Agreed." Theo hung his head in attempt to hide the amusement played onto his features.

"By the way, your name.. it's Theo, right?" The Witch of Immolation turned to face the young archer, tilting her head slightly.

"W-what!?" Theo puffed out his cheeks slightly, stomping his foot as he turned to face her. "You've been traveling with me and you don't even know my name!?"

"In all fairness, it was a large group!" Vanessa gritted her teeth. "It's not like I _wanted _to go around asking everyone's names anyways! Plus, you were avoiding me for most the journey!"

"Well, you almost turned me into a monster, Vanessa, of course I avoided you!" Theo's eyes widened as he remembered the scaly dragon arm that had taken place of his own for awhile.. In turn, his eyes quickly turned solemn as he recalled something else.. he _is _a dragon.

Vanessa caught this, her gaze quickly softening into an almost apologetic look. "Theo, it's nothing to be ashamed of. Dragon's are cool." She smirked in a surprisingly friendly way, resting her scythe's blade on the ground lightly, still gripping the pole.

"But..." Theo blinked a few times, then smiled. "Yeah, your right! I shouldn't worry anymore, anyways!" Vanessa nodded in encouragement, then he suddenly blinked. "Oh! I'm supposed to be escorting you to the gathering! I forgot!" He sweat dropped. _'Please don't let Lucia come after us!'_

"I could run us there?" Vanessa let out a slight laugh, holding her hand out to the boy. He just grimaced and shook his head. "Fine! We'll walk.." She sighed. "But you have to lead, you know. I don't know my way around!"

"Okay! Follow me!" Theo smiled brightly, pushing his way by her and beginning down the steep hill. Suddenly though, he felt her tug on his arm. Turning, he was quite surprised to see she actually seemed to look _serious _for once.

Vanessa stepped up to him and leaned down, placing her lips lightly on his cheek. This caused the boy's face to light up immediately, both from embarrassment and shock. It took a second to realize, her lips were incredibly soft.. despite her tough personality. "W-What..?"

The Witch of Immolation released him after a moment, straightening her posture again. A small, almost innocent smile spread on her face. _Almost innocent_. "Maybe you humans aren't as vile as I thought you were."

Theo's eyes widened in shock. This was Vanessa, right? The witch who had practically cursed every single human under her breath when she passed them? The same one who had insisted that humans were the source of this planet's every problem?

They were both silent for a moment, before she spoke again, in a more teasing tone. "Are you sure you don't want to be my Rym?"

"I..." Theo blushed and turned away from her. "_Maybe_.. just _maybe_ I wouldn't mind being _your _Rym..." He could practically see Vanessa behind him, smiling in a devious way. Knowing her, she was probably having an inner-victory party.

"He-he.." Vanessa was silent for a moment, then leaned down to him once more. Since his back was to her, she gently placed her lips against his ear, causing him to freeze up again. After a second, she let out a devious snicker, running her hand through his blond hair. "Oh goodie... I'll have a cute little toy to play with.."

Before he could say anything, she snatched her weapon from the ground and shot forward, heading in the direction Lucia and Alph had. Theo stood for a moment, his eyes wide, his cheeks even more tinted than before.

Suddenly, he registered what had happened and shot off after the Witch of Immolation. "I-I take it back," he yelled out to her furiously, trying to catch up. But he couldn't help a small smile that formed on his lips, and only two words popped into mind.

_'Yeah right.'_

* * *

**[Eek! I love Theo/Vanessa! It's so cute :D Anyways.. ahem, I hope you enjoyed that! I think my creativity is returning! Yay!]**

**--Oh! And considering their age difference.. xD Think of it as more of a gag pairing, in that case. -sweat drop-**


End file.
